


First Times

by pickyoufirst



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Porn Without Plot, Smut, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyoufirst/pseuds/pickyoufirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for all the ships from 100, canon or not, dealing with there first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Abby was bored, there really was no other words to describe how she was feeling. She knew when she told Jackson that she would cover medical for the night it would be slow, she didn’t think it would be 5 straight hours without a single person. So, when Raven Reyes walked in, Abby couldn’t have been happier in her life.  
“Abby, the ache won’t go away.” Raven said the second she was in the room.  
“What? Is it your hip?” she asked, glancing down at the brace on the girl’s leg.  
“No, it…” Raven started, but stalled at the end.  
“If you want my help your going to have to tell me what’s wrong, Raven.”  
“I’m horny.” Raven said, quickly taking Abby by surprise.  
“Oh. Well, you do know you can just take care of that by yourself.”  
“I have. Three times now. And each time I’ve been more riled up then before. I think something might be wrong.”  
Abby all but laughed at what she was being told. “Well, take off your pants and get up on the table.”  
Raven gave her a shocked looked before walking over to the table then bending down to take off her brace.  
“Where do you want this?”  
“Here.” Abby took the brace and laid it against the wall on the other side of the room. By the time she had turned around, Raven had already stripped off her pants and was planted on the table like she was told. From where she stood, Abby could tell Raven was aroused and wet. The lights glistened off the wetness between her legs.  
“Now, if you want me to stop just say something and that’s that.” Abby said, coming up to stand in front of Raven.  
“What are y…” She didn’t even get the question out, before Abby fell on her knees and had her face between Raven’s legs.  
“Oh God!” Raven moaned out, one hand grasping in Abby’s hair at the feel of her lips suckling on her throbbing clit.  
She felt a finger slip inside her and then her tongue. Raven had to grip hold of the side of the table to prevent herself from slipping off.  
Raven let out an embarrassing whimper when Abby suddenly stopped. “Why you stop?”  
Abby smirked at her, before pushing down her own pants and underwear to her knees. Raven let out a low moan as she slipped two fingers in to her own wet cunt before starting her attack on Raven’s clit again.  
“God, just stay right there.” Both hands were now on the back of Abby’s head, holding her in place.  
“So close. So close.” Raven chanted as the beginning signs of her orgasm started. She was pushed over the edge at the feeling of the moan Abby did as she rode out her own orgasm.  
Abby looked up at her licking her lips. “Feel better?”  
“Yeah, I think so.” Raven said, breathless.  
“Here.” Raven said, grabbing hold of the hand Abby just removed from between her own legs, and sucked the juices off her fingers.  
“Thanks.” The doctor said, before walking over to retrieve Raven’s brace for her. Only when she turned around, she found the girl sound asleep on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea of doing a bunch of drabbles/one-shots dealing with all the ship(canon or not) first time sleeping together. So, if there's a ship that you want soon shoot me a message telling me which ones. There all on the table, except for any that is insest.


End file.
